


Encontrarte

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino nos hace pasar malos ratos, pero a veces con el tiempo, se hacen buenos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontrarte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seelphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelphy/gifts).



> Esto está tomado un poco del 2x16 por el tema del evento de caridad.

Se sentía raro mirarlo de esa manera. No era que se fijase en muchos hombres alrededor, pero éste en particular le llamaba la atención. Había algo en ese traje negro que hacía relucir ciertos aspectos interesantes del sujeto que estaba observando. Éste último sintió una mirada sobre él, y trató de buscar esos ojos que parecían estar devorándolo, aunque una vez que los encontró, estos voltearon hacia otro lado. El primer hombre se sentía un tanto avergonzado, pero es que la vista que había tenido lo dejó impresionado.

Estaba muy a lo lejos, por lo que no podía distinguir los ojos de su objeto de admiración, pero si notó otras partes. Una cabellera dorada excepcional (se preguntaba cuánto gel gastaría el hombre para mantenerlo así), una espalda bien formada, hombros grandes, y brazos fuertes, compactados por un traje azul oscuro y una camisa cuyos botones parecía iban a reventar en cualquier momento. Bien, realmente lo había mirado de arriba abajo, con razón el otro se dio cuenta, pero es que había algo que lo incitaba a seguir explorando el cuerpo del rubio. Un algo que no podía negar era interés. No obstante no se precipitó a hacer nada: siempre había tenido mala suerte con el tema, y cada vez que algún hombre le gustaba, por lo general estaba casado, o no tenía interés alguno en él. Había cientos de mujeres que morían por él, pero su experiencia le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que las mujeres no satisfacían sus deseos. 

Este sentimiento era distinto. No quería simplemente llevar a este hombre a un cuarto barato de hotel y pasar treinta minutos de sexo sin sentido. Quería algo más, pero no sabía qué, y ni idea tenía como acercarse al rubio sin parecer desesperado, aunque eso era lo que sintiese en el momento. Que estupidez se dijo a si mismo. Un hombre como ese jamás se iba a fijar en él. Por qué aceptó venir a este acto de caridad? Podría haberse quedado en casa, y no tendría que lidiar con todo el problema que tenía en su cabeza, pero por otro lado nunca hubiese conocido a este sujeto. Por un momento, uno de los camareros que pasaba lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

-“Disculpe señor?- la voz de una joven un poco más chica que él (en altura y edad) con rizos castaños, lo trajo a la realidad.

-“Si, que necesitás?”- respondió un poco confundido.

-“Sí, el señor de la mesa que se encuentra cerca de la barra le manda esto”- respondió la chica entregándole un Martini seco.

-“Gracias”- mientras la chica se marchaba sin antes sonreír (tal vez por la galanura de este sujeto), éste trató de encontrar a la persona que le había mandado el Martini. Para su sorpresa, resultó ser el hombre a quién había estado intimidando con su mirada. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y muy pícara en su rostro.

Sin dudarla mucho, se acercó hacia donde el rubio, y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba frente a éste. Por varios minutos no dijeron nada. Se quedaron observándose el uno al otro. Después de un rato más, el rubio por fin habló.

-“Supongo que al menos las gracias podrías darme las gracias”

-“Por qué debería darte las gracias?”

-“Bueno, primero porque me has estado mirando toda la noche. Supongo que debo ser un lindo espectáculo para que te quedes mirando con esa cara”

-“No te tires tantas flores”

-“La modestia no es una de mis habilidades, gracias”

-“Eso veo”

-“Bueno, bueno, dejemos el tema un rato. Danny Williams, mucho gusto”- el rubio estiró la mano en signo amistoso.

-“Steve McGarrett”- dijo el sujeto, tomando la mano de Danny. Al estrecharla sintió que una ráfaga eléctrica atravesaba por su brazo hasta su entrepierna. Pero qué mierda? Siempre había tenido autocontrol. No podía ser que un sujeto que recién conocía le generase tanta chispa. 

-“Decime, Steve, a qué te dedicás?”- preguntó el rubio con cierta picardía.

-“Puedo hacer muchas cosas”-fue lo único que McGarrett añadió.

-“Supongo que los clubes nocturnos deben ser tu especialidad, entonces. Con un cuerpo así, podrías trabajar en ciertos bares…”- la voz de Williams hacía que a Steve le subiera la temperatura. Acaso insinuaba que él era stripper?

-“No, no. En realidad dirijo una organización especial que se dedica a combatir el crimen organizado”

-“Qué lástima. Sería lindo poder admirar tus habilidades sin tanta formalidad”-el rubio seguía en su afán de calentarle la cabeza a Steve. Este llevaba puesto un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de moño, como para que la formalidad no fuera mucha.

-“Me gusta surfear también. No hay que usar traje en la playa”- McGarrett decidió seguir el juego.

-“Genial! Yo no soy muy bueno aún pero practico mucho”- la voz de Williams sonaba entusiasmada ahora.

-“Eso se puede arreglar. Cuando quieras te doy algunos consejos”-Steve vio su oportunidad y se lanzó a por ella, e hizo un movimiento con sus pestañas que al parecer hizo mover algo en el interior del rubio.

-“Nah, no creo que tengas tiempo con tu trabajo. Ha de ser difícil encontrar tiempo libre”- Williams comentó con un gesto de su mano diciendo no hay problema.

-“Me puedo hacer tiempo. Cuando se quiere se puede”- esta era una de esas veces que se presentan una sola vez en la vida, y Steve no iba a dejar que se le escapase.

-“Seguro? Si vos decís, te creo”-Danny largó una carcajada. 

-“Lo digo en serio. Por cierto, no me dijiste a qué te dedicás”-Sí! La victoria estaba asegurada.

-“No me preguntaste. Por eso supuse qué no te interesaba”- Williams comentó mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

-“Bueno, ahora te lo pregunto”- Steve tenía una sonrisa que indicaba victoria total.

-“Como explicarlo? Mi trabajo es extraño, porque…”- antes que pudiese finalizar una voz femenina detrás de él dijo su nombre.

-“Estamos listos? Ya nos podemos ir a casa”- la voz de una elegante pelirroja que se encontraba a las espaldas de Danny.

-“Si, un momento. Te presento a Steve McGarrett”- dijo el rubio señalando a Steve.

Steve no podía creer la situación. Realmente tenía tan mal ojo para buscar hombres. Sabía que Williams era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su corazón sintió mucha pena, y un poco de frustración. Por fin que podía sentir que algo iba a funcionar, y desmoronaba en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-“Buenas noches, Steve”- agregó la pelirroja con mucha dulzura.

-“Ah, si hola”- Steve se sentía muy estúpido de estar ahí.

-“Bueno, Danny, se hace tarde tenemos que irnos”-la pelirroja tomó al rubio del brazo para levantarlo de la silla. No que iba a moverlo mucho, pero Williams se dejó llevar. 

-“Tengo que hablar con Steve un momento y ya voy”- Danny trató de zafarse.

-“Ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir”- la pelirroja se aferró más al brazo del rubio.

-“Bueno, señores. Yo los dejo tranquilos”- Steve quería salir de allí corriendo, pero eso se iba ver muy infantil, así que optó por mantener la calma y retirarse tranquilo.

-“Ok, Steve, pero me debés las lecciones de surf”- dijo un Danny sonriente, mientras la pelirroja lo llevaba del brazo.

Por dios, otro error más en su vida. Al parecer, Steve se encontraba destinado a vivir solo por el resto de su vida. Había quedo como un completo ridículo, pero bueno, son cosas que no podía resolver. Decidió emprender la marcha, cuando notó un papel sobre la mesa que no estaba ahí hace unos momentos. Era un hombre muy detallista, y hasta el mínimo detalle no escapaba de su vista. Al abrirlo, se encontraba un número de teléfono, con la frase “call me maybe”. Sería el teléfono de Williams?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una semana pasado el evento, Steve decidió llamar a ese número para sacarse la duda. No sabía por qué no lo había hecho antes, pero la ansiedad ya lo había consumido hasta el límite. Tal vez tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado. Por quién?  
Un poco dudoso, agarró su celular y marcó el número, aunque varias veces cortó sin siquiera esperar el pitido de que estaba llamando. Por fin a la quinta vez, dejó que el teléfono sonara. Cuando sintió que alguien contestaba al otro lado de la línea, su boca se secó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-“Hola?”-esa voz sin duda era la de Williams.

-“Hola, Danny?”- la voz de Steve sonaba temblorosa. Parecía una colegiala de 16 años cuando empieza a salir por primera vez.

-“Quién habla?”- la voz de del rubio sonaba tranquila, como que ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamados de extraños.

-“Soy Steve, el hombre del evento de caridad?”-Steve sonaba asustado.

-“Por qué tardaste tanto?”- la voz de Williams ahora sonaba a reproche. Realmente éste había esperado el llamado de Steve?

-“Tenía miedo”- Steve confesó.

-“Miedo a qué?”- Danny sonaba confundido ahora.

-“No lo sé por seguro, pero tenía miedo”- Steve comentó.

-“Bueno, eso no importa. Lo importante es que te decidieras a llamar. No tuve la chance de pedirte tu número, sino ya te hubiese llamado”-Danny sonaba feliz.

-“Bueno, supongo que tu novia no querría igual”- Steve agregó tratando de tranquilizarse.

-“La pelirroja? No, eso era parte de mi trabajo!”-Danny rió.

-“Trabajo?”- qué clase de trabajo tenía Williams?

-“Soy lo que alguna gente conoce como acompañante. Suelo tener pedidos de mujeres, y ciertos hombres que para ciertos eventos, quieren alguna compañía, aunque solo me dedico a hacer de acompañante o pareja. Soy muy reservado con mi cuerpo”- Danny finalizó.

-“O sea qué?” Pero antes que Steve pudiese proseguir, Danny lo interrumpió.

-“No, no hubo nada más… Quería comentártelo, pero me di cuenta tarde que nunca te pedí un contacto. Supuse que ibas a pensar que era mi novia, y que solo estaba jugando con vos, pero quiero que sepas que no es así”-la voz de Danny sonaba a disculpa.

-“Que bueno saberlo”- el corazón de Steve volvió a cobrar fuerzas y se fue entusiasmando más y más.

-“Ahora bien, creo que me debés unas lecciones de surf”- Danny sonaba contento con la idea.

-“Por supuesto! Ahora tengo tiempo libre. Te parece nos encontremos en algún lugar?”-Steve no quería sonar tan desesperado, pero la sola idea de ver a Williams de vuelta lo valía.

-“Fantástico. Te parece que nos encontremos directamente en la playa?”- Danny sentía el mismo deseo de ver a Steve también.}

-“Me parece”- fue lo último que dijo Steve antes de marcharse a toda velocidad de su casa.

Fin


End file.
